LOVE THE 100 DAY ( sekuel my suho )
by Baby himchan exotics
Summary: suho marah pada kris karena di cueki padahal ia sudah sabar menanti selama 100 hari , apa yang akan di lakukan kris supaya suho tidak marah lagi ? this my fics yang krisho "?


Content: Love the 100 day sequel my suho

pairing : krisho couple

main cast: all member exo dan oc manager

rate : T (aja )

genre: romance, humor

warning : yaoi , boyxboy

'

'

100 hari telah berlalu dan kaupun telah kembali tapi kenapa kau selalu dekat-dekat dengan chanyeol dan baekhyun bahkan kau engan meliriku sepertinya kau lupa aku sudah resmi jadi pacarmu 3 bulan lalu tapi lihatlah sekarang sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah lupa kau lebih mementingkan mereka ,aku sunguh sangat kecewa padamu kris.

'

'

suho terus menatap kris dengan tajam ia bingung dan kesal bagaimana mungkin orang yang paling ia rindukan dan paling di tunggu kedatanganya malah tak mempedulikan dirinya bahkan seperti tidak mengenalnya .  
bagaimana ia tidak kecewa ,rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga ,tapi mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu membuatnya ia urung untuk menangis ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya yang ke 2 kali di depan para dongsaengnya memalukan

terlihat manager kim memasuki dorm exo yang semua member sedang santai ,ia bersama dengan orang asing

" exo dengarkan ,aku akan menyampaikan berita penting hari ini sampai 3 bulan ke depan ,manager kang mihyun ( ngarang ) ada urusan pribadi ia harus menyelesaikan studinya di london , dan karena kami tak bisa mengurus kalian hanya 2 manager saja jadi kami menganti sementara kedudukan manager kang yaitu noona lee nama aslinya kimberly silahkan " kata manager kim mempersilahkan orang yang ada di sebelahnya semua member exo terkejut ,bukan karena karena manager kang di ganti tapi mereka terkejut karena barusan manager kim menyebut 'noona ' itu berarti manager pengantinya adalah seorang perempuan ? tapi orang di sebelah managernya tidak terlihat seperti perempuan semua member exo menatapnya penasaran " apa benar dia seorang perempuan ?" batin mereka tidak percaya ia berawakan tinggi tegap, mata tidak terlalu sipit kulitny putih pucat, rambutnya hitam pendek tidak sepertinya panjang dan di kuncir hidungnya sangat mancung dan runcing tidak mirip orang korea jadi intinya ia seperti orang eropa atau amerika?

"apa benar dia manager kita ?" bisik baekhyun pada chanyeol orang-orang di situ memandangnya tak percaya antara takjub dan bingung takjub karena ia terlihat masih muda apa ia bisa mengurus mereka ber12 ? bingung karena...apa benar ia seorang wanita kenapa tinggi sekali dan pakaianya juga tidak mencolok seperti seorang wanita pada umumnya , penampilanya tidak jauh dengan mereka yang hanya memakai pakaian kasual tomboy ? kayaknya.

" kau noona tinggi sekali yang pernah bertanya pada kris hyung " celetuk chanyeol tiba-tiba semua member menatap kris ,kris tentu jadi gugup dan bingung " aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan noona ini " sangah kris berusaha meyakinkan membernya" kita memang pernah bertemu " sela noona itu yang membuat kris terpojok di tatap membernya " bukan hanya dia tapi ada teman satunya lagi ia pendek dan sangat manis " kata noona itu lagi yang membuat orang bingung " ah itu dia orangnya di belakang anak berambut jamur coklat " katanya sambil menunjuk sehun,semuanya lantas menatap sehun bukan lebih tepatnya orang di belakang sehun suho

ya orang itu adalah suho,suho bersembunyi di belakang sehun seperti pencuri yang takut ketahuan " hyung kenapa kau ngumpet ?" tanya kyungsoo bingung ,semuanya juga mentapnya bingung " tuh cewek bule yang waktu itu bikin aku minder " bisik suho ,hanya sehun yang dengar ia hanya nganguk-nganguk , semuanya nampak penasaran " oh dia cewek bule yang waktu itu tanya jalanan seoul pada kris hyung tapi kris hyung tidak tahu terus bertanya pada suho hyung " kata chanyeol menjelaskan tapi sepertinya teman-temanya tidak cukup paham " ituloh waktu setelah kita menghadiri acara musik bank 4 bulan yang lalu " jelas chanyeol lagi mulai kesal yang susah meningatkan membernya " oh yang kau bilang noona tinggi sekali ya yeol " chanyeol tersenyum sepertinya masih ada yang ingat selain dirinya " yang kau bilang suho hyung seperti anak kecil bila berdiri di antara noona dan kris hyung ?" timpal baekhyun " ya benar " pekik chanyeol girang seperti habis menang lotre akhirnya mereka ingat juga mereka pernah bertemu walau hanya sekilas sepertinya mereka mulai akrab dengan manager barunya kecuali suho ia nampak takut dengan manager barunya " syukurlah kalian mulai akrab , semoga kalian betah dengan manager baru kalian " kata manager kim

'

hari pertama manager noona bekerja ia bekerja tidak seperti manager pada umumnya ia terlalu di siplin dan sangat rinci dari mengatur jadwal ,makanan , kostum ,sampai masalah kebersihan dorm , ia layaknya seperti komandan yang mengatur anak buahnya tapi ia juga merangkap seperi baby sitter menguus anak-anak exo sampai-sampai mereka mengeluh

" aigooo~ kami bukan anak kecil kecuali sehun " tapi anehnya mereka tidak risih dan tidak keberatan di atur justru mereka makin akrab dan saling terbuka dan mereka mulai mengangapnya " saudara baru kami "

manager noona selalu membantu mereka latihan nyanyi , dan dance heran biasanya seorang manager tak pernah turun tangan dalam latihan itu urusan koreografer tapi aneh justu manager noona turun tangan dan ikut latihan kadang ia juga selalu membenarkan gerakan-gerakan yang salah pada kami

suho pov

saat ini kami exo-k dan exo-m sedang latihan mereka semua ada di ruang sebelah hanya aku sendirian di ruangan ini sebenarnya aku malas bertemu dengan kris setiap melihat wajahnya rasanya ingin menangis saja karena wajahnya terlalu seram untuk di tatap oh tidak sebenarnya aku sangat kesal dengan manusia jangkung itu bagaimana bisa ia hanya diam saja saat aku di ejek oleh baekyeol waktu kami di depan manager baru kami gara-gara mereka aku jadi takut dan malu bila bertatap muka dengan manager noona bagaimana kalau ia makin mengoloku karena aku lebih pendek darinya ,noona itulah yang tingginya tidak wajar bagaimana bisa ia bisa setinggi mencapai 179 cm untung dia ngak pernah pakai sepatu hak tinggi bisa-bisa aku ngak bisa bedain dengan kris ...?,ah abaikan

ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku di sini sebenarnya aku tidak sedang latihan aku hanya sedang beralasan sedang sakit perut aku sedang melampiaskan kemarahanku pada ipad dengan menyoret-nyoret fotonya kris aku benar-benar kesal dengannya

" joonmyunie" kaget aku kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang memangilku, eh tunggu sepertinya sangat familiar ,hanya ada 2 orang di sm yang memangilku dengan pangilan seakrab itu yaitu kyuhyun sunbae dan ...  
sudahlah aku tidak mau menyebut namanya

di depan pintu terlihat kyuhyun sunbae berjalan mendekatiku " kyuhyun sunbae " sapaku sopan walaupun kami sudah lama kenal dan sangat akrab tapi aku selalu formal padanya bagaimanapun dia seniorku tapi ia tidak suka di pangil seperti itu

" ih jangan pakai sunbae , hyung saja " katanya ,aku hanya nyengir maklum sebenarnya aku juga kurang nyaman dengan memamngilnya begitu rasanya ada batasan di antara kami.

"ada apa hyung ?" tanyaku

"aku hanya sedang cari teman "jawabnya " ke game center yuk barangkali ada game baru " katanya lagi dasar maniak game ,sudah ku duga ia pasti mau mengajak kesitu lagi baru aku mau menjawab tiba-tiba sehun datang menghampiri kami

"suho hyung manager noona menyuruh kita berkumpul " aku hanya menganguk meresponya " thehunie bisa ngomong?" pekik kyuhyun hyung menatap sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar , aku menatapnya bingung ' apa maksudnya ? ow bahaya nih kyuhyun hyung pasti mau jahilin sehun sampai nangis kalau tidak nangis dia tidak akan puas ,buru-buru aku menarik sehun menjauh

" joonmyunie" katanya tidak rela " maaf kyuhyun sunbae kami harus berkumpul " kataku menolak halus kamipun membungkuk tanda hormat dan segera pergi ke ruang latihan sebelah

di sana hanya ada manager noona dan tao ,dimana yang lain apa sudah selesai ? aku banar-benar tertinggal sepertinya aku harus mengajak jongin lembur untuk mengajariku latihan.

ada yang aneh kenapa tao duduk bersimpuh di lantai apa ia habis di marahi ? " noona~" rengek tao dengan ekspresi mau nangis " aish tunggulah " jawab manager noona sabar oh aku tahu sepertinya tao sedih karena tak ada yang mau menemaninya latihan habisnya keahlianya wushu sih siapa yang bisa pasti noona sedang pusing siapa yang akan ia ajak latihan menemani tao. ia sedang berfikir siapa kira-kira yang bisa bela diri dan sangat kebetulan yunho dan changmin sunbae lewat " sunbae " teriak manager noona mengejar mereka

suho pov end

" sunbae !" teriak manager noona mengejar yunho dan changmin mereka yang mendengar tentu berhenti dan melihat manager noona menghampiri mereka " bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu " kata noona sambil membungkuk hormat ,mereka terlihat bingung " tolong ajarin tao latihan " kata manager noona lagi " tao ?" tanya yunho bingung " ituloh hoobae kita yang mirip panda " sela changmin menjelaskan " jangan sebut orang seperti itu " tegur manager noona sepertinya ia tidak rela anak didiknya di sebut panda " baiklah " kata yunho akhirnya setuju , manager noona bersorak senang " belajar menarikan ?" tanya yunho " ani tapi belajar wushu " jawab manager noona , nampaknya yunho terkejut " ngak jadi " " kenapa ?" " aku bisanya hapkindo " jawab yunho yunho sunbae tersenyum dan meminta maaf dan kemudian pergi terlihat manager noona mulai frustasi karena tidak ada yang bisa membantunya ia kembali menghampiri tao yang masih cemberut

sebenarnya tao bisa saja berlatih wushu sendirian karena ia sudah ahlinya tapi masalahnya yang harus ia pelajari bukan sekedar wushu yaitu perpaduan dance dan wushu akan sangat sulit sekali untuk menjelaskan * karena author tidak tahu , author taunya dari tao dia yang bilang begitu *

" tao ayo kita latihan " seru manager noona dan mengambil tonkat yang biasa di gunakan tao untuk latihan tao memandangnya bingung tidak ada yunho di belakang bukankah tadi ia meminta bantuan pada yunho ? " dengan siapa ?" tanya tao " setidaknya hanya menghindarkan ?" jawab manager noona mengedikan matanya

" noona " seru suho bermaksud menyadarkanya karena dari tadi tidak di pedulikan " oh joonmyun kemari " pangil noona suho dan sehun mendekati manager noona

" kau dan sehun pulanglah duluan katakan pada manager kim kita siap perform lusa untuk latihanmu tunda saja lagian kau tidak begitu banyaj perfomnc , bantu manager kim karena aku masih mau disini menemani tao " kata manager noona panjang lebar suho mengerti dan siap melaksanakan ia membungkuk sopan dan pergi bersama sehun

'

'  
skip

hari yang di nantipun tiba exo ot 12 akan melakukan performing konser khusus merayakan 100 hari debut mereka para member exo tentu saja sangat senang karena dalam 100 hari mereka mulai di kenal orang , dalam 100 hari musik mereka di dengar banyak orang dan tentu mendapat berbagai penghargaan kerja keras yang di bayar setimpal .

dulu mereka hanya anak-anak biasa yang berlatih keras dan menjalani hari-hari berat masa trainee dan mereka tidak akan sukses jika bekerja sama dalam grub tidak baik

tapi...? sepertinya ada yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja yaitu suho dan kris mereka seperti sedang perang dingin saling menatap tajam dan mencibir terutama suho

kenapa mereka? apa mereka bertengkar ?

para member exo yang lain dan manager merasa jengah dengan keadaan ini bagaimana mungkin di hari perayaan mereka malah tidak akur bagaimana kalau media mengetahuinya exo pasti akan pecah karena akan mendapat banyak gosip miring tentang leader mereka yang bermusuhan.

manager kim memberinya solusi untuk mereka intropeksi diri , mereka di tinggal berdua saja agar saling bicara dan membuka diri keduanya memang di kenal hubungannya sangat cangung terutama suho sepertinya ia sangat terpaksa bila berdekatan dengan kris.

begitulah tangapan mereka ,ya itu memang benar tapi itu dulu,  
mereka memang sedang berantem tapi karena masalah lain.

lay yang paling tahu masalah sebenarnya diam-diam mengawasi mereka ( sebenarnya manager yang nyuruh ) takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka bisa aja mereka berkelahi walau mereka pacaran tapikan mereka namja kalau marah akan melampiskanya pada adu jotos.

dan di sinilah mereka di ruangan yang sunyi hanya ada mereka berdua

suho terus menatap kris dengan tajam , kris yang ditatap seperti itu tentu saja sangat risih seolah dirinya adalah seorang tersangka yang sedang di intimidasi.

" jangan menatapku seperti itu " kata kris mulai jengah

" kau taukan aku seorang leader ,kemarin aku sibuk mengurus exo-m jadi aku tidak sempat menelponmu"  
" kau lupa aku juga leader aku juga sibuk tapi tidak sepertimu yang selalu lupa menhubungimu " kata suho kesal sepertinya kris lupa suho berprofesi sama seperti dirinya menjabat sebagai leader kayaknya ia harus menguras otak membuat alasan yang tepat agar suho tidak marah lagi tapi bagaimana ? ia bukan perayu ulung.

" dengarkan-" " aku tidak mau dengar " kata suho ketus , kris menghela nafas

sepertinya ia memang benar-benar salah apa alasanya ia tidak sempat menelpon ,sms, atau mengirim email pada kekasihnya bentuk ia peduli dan masih saling merindukan tapi apa baru satu bulan yang lalu ia seolah lupa rutinitas itu karena sibuk dan lelah dengan jadwal exo-m yang sangat padat tapi suho juga sama sibuk dan lelah seperti dirinya ia selalu menunggu kabar dari kris.  
ia pikir kris akan memberinya kejutan karena tak pernah menelpon tapi saat sampai di korea ia malah dekat-dekat dengan chanyeol dan baekhyun dari pada menemani kekasihnya itulah yang membuat suho luar biasa kesal.

" joonmyunie " panggil kris dengan nada putus asa " maafkan aku " suho diam dan berbalik membelakangi kris ia benar-benar muak kayaknya dengan kata-kata yang akan di lontarkan kris

" my angel , sweety , baby " panggilnya sangat manis tapi suho tak bergeming " baby maafkan aku ,aku tahu aku salah tapi aku mohon jangan marah seperti ini ,apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tak marah " katanya menyesal.

kris mendekati suho yang berdiri membelakanginya dan memeluknya dari belakang , kris terus mengucapkan kata-kata maaf dan rayuan agar sang angel tidak marah lagi .

lay yang diam-diam mengawasi mereka hampir meledak tawanya melihat kris leadernya yang berimage cool, pendiam dan berkharisma ini kelabakan menghadapi kekasihnya yang sedang ngambek , apa lagi ia bukan cowok romantis dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara merayu kekasihnya.

nampaknya suho mulai tersenyum , sepertinya ia luluh dengan rayuanya kris , masasih dengan rayuan murahanya itu ? .

sepertinya tidak ,ia tersenyum karena geli kris menyerukan wajahnya di leher suho jadi otomatis nafas kris menerpa leher dan telinga suho bagian tubuh yang sangat sensitif apa lagi saat kris bicara rasanya seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

tidak tahan dengan gombalanya kris suho akhirnya menyerah ia membalik badanya menghadap kris menatapnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum , apakah akan berakhir dengan ciuman ?

oh benar saja terlihat suho berjinjit agar menyamai tingginya kris sangat susah sekali untuk mengapai bibir kris karena tinggi yang berbeda * pendek aja ribet amat * kris dengan senang hati menyambut bibir suho dan mereka tengelam dalam ciuman

ciuman yang lembut dan penuh cinta menghapus kerinduan mereka yang 3 bulan tidak bertemu , menghapus prasangka buruk yang barusan terjadi .

suho mengalungkan lenganya di leher kris ia tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya karena ciuman memabukan ini ,kris memeluk pingang suho sangat erat perasaan cintanya yang mengebu-ngebu membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskanya .

kris terus melumat bibir suho atas bawah bergantian dan mengigit kecil bibir suho meminta akses menyapa lidahnya (?) dengan senang hati suho membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah kris melesat ke mulut hangatnya dan menyapa lidahnya .

tangan kris yang memeluk pingang suho kini beralih menyusup ke balik kaus yang di kenakan suho .  
ciuman yang tadinya lembut kini berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu apalagi tangan kris semakin gencar meraba-raba tubuh suho

lay yang melihatnya jadi risih dengan pemandangan di depanya dan memutuskan pergi dari pada sakit mata.  
baru satu langkah berjalan tiba-tiba ia ingat tujuanya ,bukankah ia di suruh manager untuk mengawasi mereka agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan ? buru-buru ia kembali ke tempat semula dan terlambat ...

ciuman panas kris beralih ke leher suho , terdengar suho memekik sepertinya kris mengigit leher suho inilah yang di maksud dengan " bahaya " lay berlari menghampiri mereka dan berteriak

" BERHENTIII!"

mereka terkejut dan tentu menghentikan aktifitas mereka suho bersembunyi di belakang kris, malu ternyata ada yang memergokinya dan itu lay salah satu membernya .  
berbeda dengan suho kris malah menatap lay tajam seolah mengatakan ' penganggu merusak suasana saja '

" jangan menatapku seperti itu duijhang ,kasian suho hyung sebentar lagi exo-k tampil kau tidak mau merusak penampilan suho hyungkan " kata lay menjelaskan lalu mendorong tubuh kris dan menarik suho yang ada di belakang kris terlihat suho tak bergeming kayaknya ia tidak mau pergi , rupanya suho masih shok dan malu karena lay tiba-tiba datang memergokinya " jangan takut lay tak akan bicara macam-macam dia memang sudah tahu dari awal " kata kris menjelaskan agar suho tenang

" siapa bilang tentu saja aku akan melaporkannya ke manager " kata lay mengeledek kris dan buru-buru menarik suho pergi.

lay membawa suho ke ruang rias yang kebetulan sepi dan mengobrak-ngabrik seperti mencari sesuatu ,suho yang bingung kemudian bertanya " kau mencari apa lay ?" " mencari salep atau apa kek buat menghilangkan kemerahan di kulit " jawab lay masih sibuk mencari " buat siapa ?" tanya suho polos lay mendengus kesal dan berhenti mencari ( sepertinya sudah ketemu )  
" hyung tidak sadar barusan di terkam kris ge " jawab lay kesal " benarkah ?" jawab suho polos , sepertinya gara-gara kejadian tadi otak suho jadi error, lay tak mengubris perkataan suho ia menarik suho tuk duduk di kursi " diam ya hyung " kata lay sambil mengoleskan salep yang tadi ia cari ke leher suho " apa terlihat sangat jelas ?" tanya suho " jelas banget " jawab lay ketus sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal dengan 2 leader sinting ini yang tidak melihat kondisi dan situasi .

" hyung sih kulitnya putih banget jadi kelihatan jelas tuh " omel lay

kyungsoo memasuki ruang rias yang ternyata ada orang di dalam kyungsoo melihatnya heran dengan 2 orang itu terlihat lay sedang ngipas-ngipasin suho " suho hyung kenapa ?" tanyanya " suho hyung sakit ya ?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak , baru lay akan menjawab segerombolan orang-orang datang yang ternyata semua member exo kecuali lay ,suho dan kyungsoo bersama 2 managernya tidak biasanya yang selalu ramai kini malah hening oh ternyata semua member menatap suho dan lay heran

" suho hyung kenapa ?" tanya maknae sehun " iya kok di kipas-kipasin gitu ?" timpal kai heran luhan yang penasaran mendekati suho dan ...

" OMO ! leher suho merah " pekik luhan membuat semua terkejut dan penasaran melihat leher suho, mereka takut suho beneran sakit ( karena mereka mendengar teriakan kyungsoo )dan setelah melihat leher suho yang memerah seketika mereka tahu penyebabnya itu bukan tanda merah biasa itu lebih seperti kissmark pasti ada yang melakukanya dan itu tidak mungkin tanpa sengaja.

sontak semua member + managernya menatap lay curiga lay yang mengerti tatapan itu angkat bicara ia tidak mau di tuduh dengan tuduhan yang tidak-tidak (?)

" bukan aku pelakunya " kata lay mengelak tapi sepertinya mereka tak gampang percaya dan terus menatap lay seolah mata mereka mengatakan " sudahlah lay jujur saja kalau kau pelakunya "

sebenarnya mereka tidak keberatan kalau lay dan suho ada suatu hubungan bukankah lay dan suho tidak memiliki couple di grup ? jadi itu suatu keberuntungan couple exo sudah lengkap .

" memangnya leher suho hyung kenapa ?" tanya sehun polos ia tidak mengerti tanda merah di leher ,sehun yang paling kecil otaknya masih polos jadi tidak mengerti hal itu.

" ada yang gigit " jawab luhan jail dan seperti sedang menyindir lay sehun yang mendengarnya malah berpikiran lain

" OMO SUHO HYUNG DI GIGIT !?" teriak maknae kaget " VAMPIR " tambah chanyeol ikut berteriak semua member mendeatglare chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang mengerjai otak polos sehun , kris juga melayangkan tatapan tak kalah mematikanya pada chanyeol bukankah secara tak langsung chanyeol mengatainya vampir (?)

" vampir ?" gumam sehun bingung " iya yang suka hisap darah dan biasanya ia hanya mau gigit di leher " kata baekhyun berharap dongsaengnya mengerti maksudnya tapi sehun malah mendeskripsikanya lain " maksudnya suho hyung di gigit nyamuk ?" semuanya langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban sehun yang makin jauh (?)

" oke exo stay ready " seru managernya menghentikan bergerumpulan mereka tentang masalah yang tidak jelas ,sampai-sampai mereka lupa dengan masalah yang sebenarnya yaitu mendamaikan kris dan suho, ohya kenapa mereka tidak kepikiran kenapa suho bisa sama lay bukanya tadi ia bersama kris ? hanya satu orang yang menyadari itu yaitu manager noona ia juga cukup bingung.

mereka berkumpul dan membentuk barisan dan berdoa dalam hati setelah selesai mereka membentuk lingkaran dan menyerukan yel-yel mereka.

" EXO , WE ARE ONE " serunya dan mereka bersiap ke pangung .

'

skip

setelah selesai perfom mereka kembali ke back stage untuk istirahat konsernya belum selesai tingal performance penutup .

manager kim menghampiri mereka dan mengumumkan tentang penampilan selanjutnya

" exo dengarkan penampilan selanjutnya adalah couple performing atau fanservice , kalian akan tampil berpasang-pasang seperti yang sudah aku catat disini " kata managernya memperlihatkan kertas di tanganya.  
" ini adalah hasil poling dari fans , jadi luhan dengan sehun , jongin dan kyungsoo , minseok dan jongdae , tao dan -" " tao sama aku " potong lay cepat sambil meluk tao , serempak menatapnya aneh " kalau tao pasanganmu terus kris pasanganya siapa ?" tanya managernya jengah " sama chanyeol hyung mungkin " celetuk jongin " andweee chanyeol punyaku " kata baekhyun dan meluk chanyeol posesif managernya menghela nafas tampaknya jadi ruwet , ayolah hanya fanservice hanya sebatas skinship untuk memuaskan para fans.

" terus bagaimana ?" tanya managernya yang sepertinya sudah angkat tangan bila masalah beginian biar mereka yang menentukan .

" sudahlah lanjutkan saja siapa yang tersisa berarti itu pasanganya kris hyung " kata chen bijak nampak semuanya mulai setuju.

" tinggal siapa yang belum ? tadi hunhan sudah terus kaido , chenmin , lay ...tao ? nama yang aneh baekyeol, kris ...suho ? kira-kira nama yang cocok untuk coulpe mereka ?" tanya manager minta pendapat member exo , semuanya langsung berfikir .

kris terlihat cuek-cuek saja seolah ia tidak peduli bakalan sama siapa couplenya di atas pangung nanti sedangkan suho juga kelihatanya biasa-biasa saja tidak mau ambil pusing managernya akan pairingkan dengan siapa , biasanya ia tidak punya couple di atas pangung dan ia akan bergabung mungkin mengangu couple lain.

ada apa dengan mereka apa mereka bertengkar lagi ?

" bukankah mereka tak begitu dekat ?" tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba dan sontak semuanya langsung mendeatglare kyungsoo , " memang kenapa justru kita pairingkan agar semakin akrab " jawab jongin dan semuanya sepertinya setuju dengan omonganya jongin

" jadi couple sesama leader ? apa namanya ?"

" krisho ?"

'

'

coulpe performing adalah penampilan terakhir mereka di atas pangung malam ini mereka mengumbar kemesraan mereka dengan pasanganya masing-masing memperlihatkan ke akraban mereka seperti gandengan tangan , berpelukan, bercanda dan saling mengonda tapi tidak dengan couple leader ini mereka terlihat kaku dan cangung dan hanya gandengan tangan saja kemudian suho melepas diri dan bergabung dengan couple yang lain , kris menatapnya sendu sepertinya suho masih marah padanya ,

' kenapa sih dia apa masih marah akukan sudah minta maaf dan kelihatanya tadi juga sudah memaafkanku kenapa ya ? apa jangan-jangan dia marah karena kepergok lay waktu kita lagi ciuman ? apa karena ngak jadi melakukan 'itu'? kata kris dalam hati ,gara-gara masalah suhonya pikiranya malah jadi ngelantur tapi memang benar dengan salah satu dugaanya .

konser 100 hari sudah berakhir dengan penutupan couple performing membuat para fans tidak berhenti berteriak .  
semua member exo nampak lelah karena dini hari baru kelar mereka bersiap pulang ke dorm untuk istirahat

"kris " pangil manager noona , kris yang akan memasuki van menoleh, manager menghampirinya kemudian menyodorkan 2 kertas seperti voucher atau mungkin tiket ?, kris menerimanya dengan ragu ini bukan ajakan kencan dari managernya kan ? batin kris bingung manager noona tersenyum manis , membuat kris makin bergidik kalau-kalau dugaanya benar .

" kulihat kau dan suho belum baikan jadi ajaklah dia ke tempat ini barang kali dia mau memaafkanmu " kata managernya menjelaskan , kris melongo ternyata managernya sangat peka

" terimakasih noona " kata kris sambil membungkuk " tidak apa-apa , pergilah sekarang "kata managernya masih tersenyum kris menganguk kemudian pergi menghampiri suho dan menyeretnya ( kalau tidak di paksa suho ngak bakalan mau di ajak pergi )

semuanya menatapnya heran dengan 2 leadernya ini

" noona apa yang kau berikan tadi pada kris ge ?" tanya lay penasaran " bukan apa-apa , tapi tenang saja aku jamin besok mereka pasti sudah baikan " jawab manager noona yakin " bahkan semakin mesra " tambahnya tersenyum penuh arti lay membelalakan matanya " jadi...noona sudah tahu hubungan mereka ?" tanya lay " tentu sepertinya aku tahu lebih dulu dari kau " jawab manager noona dan langsung pergi ,lay masih diam di tempat " manager noona sudah tahu jadi ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum ? maaf kris ge kalau mereka tahu berarti bukan aku yang memberitahu .kata lay dalam hati ia takut akan di hajar kris karena telah membeberkanya .

'

lalu apa yang terjadi dengan 2 leader ini ?

" yak kenapa kau mengajaku ke tempat seperti ini ?" marah suho yang dari tadi di seret-seret kris dan mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini bangunan mewah yang menjulang tinggi dengan nama SEOUL HOTEL sangat jelas di depanya , suho menganga melihatnya apa maksudnya kenapa ia di ajak ke tempat seperti ini ?

" ayo " kata kris tersenyum lembut dan menarik suho memasuki hotel itu suho pasrah-pasrah saja di tarik kris namun diam-diam suho tersenyum dan pipinya mulai memerah membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan kris nanti.

rupanya voucher yang di berikan manager noona tadi adalah voucher menginap gratis semalam untuk bulan madu yang sudah di persiapkan semuanya .

apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ? pikirkan saja sendiri.*plakkk*

'

END

'

wuih akhirnya kelar juga 


End file.
